One
by katiushabb
Summary: They were so close but worlds apart...


**Prologue.**

They never were an ordinary couple.

They never were, nor did they want to be.

It seems commonplace to say that he liked _everything _about her. It's just that he thought it over, many, many times, and he always reached the same conclusion.

She had beautiful hands. Her small, delicate fingers looked like they could fit through any gap or crack. She only wore one ring, the one that was given to her when she was fifteen... she treasured it like nothing else in the world. It was a silver ring with a shapeless black rock that at times looked square and other times it seemed like a rough amethyst that had been dyed black.

She also had freckles. A lot of them. She had freckles because generally red-haired people have freckles. Most people don't like freckles, nor ginger-haired people. In spite of it all, he thought her freckles were beautiful, as well as her strawberry hair, and her skin, as white as paper (on the places where she had no freckles).

When it rained, they locked themselves in, to look out the window. In his room, he had one of those special corners everybody would love to have, a sort of windowed balcony coming out of the walls in the second story, resembling a castle in the outskirts of Scotland. It was an understatement to say the view was breathtaking.

She loved that corner. It was filled with pillows, and there was enough space for both of them to lie around, so they spent hours there, watching the rain pouring down from the purple-dyed clouds... when lightning stroke, it was just as clear as if the sun shone in the sky.

On days with blistering sun, and bright blue sky, her eyes gleamed even more. She had huge, dark-brown, almost black eyes. And there's nothing more beautiful than ebony colored eyes, shinning and full of life. They matched her earrings, which she never changed, and they were also black. Like her ring.

When it was warm, they liked going for a walk. There was a lake nearby the house, which during the summer wasn't even cold and it wasn't as hot as the chicken broth in the Caribbean beaches, luckily. When they walked to the lake, she usually wore a purple sun dress he loved, and made him look at her even more, staring, almost ogling.

Her dress fitted her body so perfectly, that it could have been designed just for her. It showed her legs, which were long, slim, and strong, and at the same time so delicate and soft, like the rest of her body. Her neck, so fragile, wore a necklace she didn't like to take off. It was silver with a black stone, shapeless, like her ring, and her earrings.

Everything in his life came down to her. Watching, loving, making, talking, giving...

People watched him from outside, and saw him come and go. He walked to the lake, talked and laughed... he spent his hours staring firmly at something, and during stormy nights people saw him, sitting in his corner, sometimes up all night. He picked roses from the rosebud, of all colors, pulled off their petals, and kept them in bags. They say one day he used them all, to make a big drawing in his garden, only for her.

He loved her, every day, like there was no tomorrow...

He would have liked, even for a moment, to be able to compare himself to that someone who had given her that bracelet she hugely treasured, just as much as the ring, and the earrings, and the necklace.  
He would have liked, as well, to have been able to touch her. And kiss her. Once.

An she would have given everything in her world -her earrings, her necklace, her bracelet and her ring-, to be with him.

She would have given everything in her world to spend a minute in his.

One.

* * *

**Ok... FYI, this was, some years ago, intended to be a one-shot. Actually, it was a rambling I did (in Spanish) just looking at a picture of a girl.  
**

**Now I've read it over and over again -and let's face it, after I was pushed to believe it was actually _not too shabby_- I've decided to turn this one-shot into a full story. So that's why you'll see the "chapter" is now called "Prologue". I think this might actually be the beginning of something, hehehe...**

**So, I like hearing what people have to say, good, bad, horrible, great... and I wouldn't mind taking some advice or ideas that you may have regarding the upcoming chapters.**

**Leave me some love!!! (You know you want to...)  
**


End file.
